Intercambio de favores
by Potions Master's Apprentices
Summary: Hooch tiene un grave problema y, para colmo, el único capaz de solucionarlo es un profesor de Pociones antipático, prepotente y ex mortífago. ¿Se atreverá a solicitar su ayuda? ¿Será peor el remedio que la enfermedad?


**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape pertenece a J. K. Rowling, nadie lo niega, pero a nosotras no nos daría miedo encontrárnoslo. Ella, en cambio, si se viese las caras con él, puede que tuviera algunas cosas por las que responder…

**Nota especial: **Este fic participa en el Reto Citas Célebres para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Nota de autoras:** ¡Hola a todos! No formamos parte de este foro, pero fuimos muy amablemente invitadas por **Venetrix,** a quien agradecemos que nos haya ofrecido esta oportunidad. Como veréis, hemos apurado al máximo las palabras permitidas, pero nos ajustamos del todo a las normas, así que no temáis. Nuestro fic relata una historia sencilla, pero creemos que puede gustaros. Como siempre, Severus Snape es nuestro incansable protagonista. A él le debemos nuestra inspiración. Aquí os dejamos la Cita Célebre que nos fue asignada y nuestra historia. ¡Saludos!

**Las aprendices**

_«Vale más actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello, _

_que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada»_

_**Giovanni Boccaccio**_

* * *

**Intercambio de favores**

Por tercera vez levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta y por tercera vez volvió a bajarla sin hacerlo.

_Maldita sea, Dina_, pensó, _ya no eres ninguna niña, hace tiempo que dejaste de sentirte como un ratoncillo asustado cuando un profesor te reprende y, además, Severus nunca ha sido tu profesor, es mucho más joven que tú. Así que, ¿a qué viene tanto dudar?_

Pero lo cierto era que el maestro de Pociones siempre le había infundido un respeto y un... ¿a quién quería engañar? Miedo. Lo que Severus le infundía era miedo.

Desde que se había incorporado al equipo docente tres años atrás, en contra de la voluntad del consejo escolar, del resto de profesores y, probablemente, del mundo mágico en pleno, apenas había cruzado con el joven profesor cuatro o cinco palabras en total; y, para Rolanda Hooch, ése era el estado ideal de las cosas. Estado que no hubiera deseado cambiar, si no fuera porque necesitaba pedirle un favor que nadie más podía hacerle.

Se estrujó las manos con nerviosismo, preguntándose por enésima vez si era prudente pedirle un favor a un mortífago (perdón, _ex_ mortífago, como el honorable director no se cansaba de recordarle siempre a todo el mundo) o si acaso había perdido completamente la cabeza. Como el propio Dumbledore el día que decidió contratar a Severus, para empezar.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando recordó que no tenía otra opción que seguir adelante, por más difícil que le resultase. Le había pedido ayuda a Minerva, por supuesto, y la subdirectora había agitado su varita y pronunciado unos cuantos hechizos antes de concluir, con todo el pesar del mundo (y una inequívoca mirada de reproche que le dolió en el alma), que estaba claro que _eso_ no se podía solucionar más que ingiriendo un remedio por via oral, por lo que era mejor que probase suerte con Poppy Pomfrey.

Poppy se había llevado las manos a la boca, algo escandalizada y, después de reponerse de la impresión, le había dirigido una mirada tristísima para decirle que ella no podía elaborar el tipo de poción que necesitaba, y que sólo conocía a una persona con suficiente maestría en el tema como para hacerlo.

Y allí estaba ahora, ante la puerta de Severus, vacilante y atemorizada como una alumna díscola que ha sido castigada a ir al despacho del director.

_Quizá sea mejor que espere a que lleguen las vacaciones_, pensó, de nuevo a punto de batirse en retirada, _nadie tiene por qué darse cuenta de nada si voy con cuidado. Y estoy segura de que en el callejón Knockturn puedo encontrar alguna poción que funcione..._

Pero finalmente se impuso el buen juicio (o el malo, todavía no podía asegurarlo): no podía seguir así, si alguien lo descubría, si algún... Merlín no lo quisiera, pero si algún alumno lo veía...

Sacudió la cabeza, horrorizada.

_Mira, Dina_, se dijo con el tono razonable que solía usar para convencerse a sí misma, _esto no puede ser. Más vale que te decidas ya y le pidas ayuda a Severus. Si no lo haces y alguien descubre tu... problema, te arrepentirás toda la vida de no haber actuado cuando tuviste la oportunidad. ¡Diablos, esto podría costarte incluso el empleo, si se hace público!_

Y, con esta determinación en mente, al fin llamó a la puerta.

Severus abrió unos segundos después, con el ceño fruncido, como si esa fuera la expresión habitual de su rostro y la llevara puesta incluso en sus momentos de descanso, cuando se encontraba solo en su habitación.

Al verla parada en el umbral de la puerta su ceño se acentuó aún más, y Rolanda se preguntó si ese sería su gesto de sorpresa, cuando para el resto de los mortales consistía en enarcar las cejas ampliamente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó en tono grave.

De hecho, ahora que Rolanda lo pensaba, no parecía existir otro tono que el grave cuando Severus hablaba, todo lo pronunciaba con su cuidadísima dicción y su voz profunda que nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

Carraspeó, dándose tiempo para buscar la mejor manera de encarar la conversación.

—Verás, Severus, tú y yo apenas hemos hablado desde que llegaste al colegio y había pensado que quizá podríamos charlar un rato y conocernos mej...

—¿Qué necesitas? —La atajó con brusca impaciencia. Rolanda enrojeció hasta las orejas al ver su "coartada" comprometida tan rápidamente, pero Severus no parecía tener ganas de perder más tiempo del necesario con ella y fue directo al grano—. Sé que no has venido a socializar conmigo, cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan, tu rostro se contrae como si acabases de meter el pie descalzo en heces de hipogrifo, así que repito: ¿qué necesitas de mí?

Rolanda hizo un ruidito ahogado, a medio camino entre un gemido y un gorjeo, y su vista se desplomó hasta el suelo, de donde no pareció ser capaz de remontar por más que su orgullo intentase darle impulso hacia arriba.

—Necesito que me hagas una poción —dijo en un susurro tan leve que Severus tuvo que inclinarse hacia ella para oírlo—. Se lo he pedido a Poppy, pero ella no sabe hacerla. Es muy importante.

La última palabra se perdió con rapidez en la hendidura entre las losas del suelo, y Severus no estuvo seguro de haberla entendido bien, pero tampoco le preocupó.

—Así que una poción. Tiene su lógica —se mofó—. Incluso me atrevería a decir que hasta ahí ya había podido deducirlo yo solo. Pero me temo que necesitaré más información, si quieres que...

—¡Oh, está bien! —dijo Rolanda, exasperada, apartó la mano de Severus del dintel de un manotazo, se coló en la habitación sin esperar a que la invitaran, cerró la puerta tras ella y se quitó el puntiagudo gorro de bruja de la cabeza. Severus dio un paso atrás y abrió los ojos como platos. _Ah, de modo que esa es tu verdadera expresión de sorpresa_, se dijo Rolanda, casi con satisfacción—. ¿Ves? Este es exactamente mi problema. Ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer para solucionarlo?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Severus, recuperándose de su asombro con fascinante rapidez para lanzarle una de sus miradas más venenosas—. ¿Qué quieres decir? Supongo que no querrás implicar que... —señaló la cabeza de Rolanda con una mano hacia arriba y una mueca de evidente desagrado— esto es de algún modo problema mío.

Rolanda se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta de que esa no había sido precisamente la mejor manera de pedirle ayuda a nadie, y mucho menos a Severus Snape.

—Lo siento, Severus, discúlpame —pidió, sinceramente arrepentida—. Ya no sé lo que me digo ni lo que me hago, estoy desesperada, seguro que puedes comprenderlo. Lo cierto es que si he venido a ti ha sido para pedir tu ayuda como... como favor personal.

Los labios de Severus empezaron a curvarse en una mueca burlona, pero interrumpió el gesto y se mesó la barbilla con una mano, pensativo. Por regla general, él nunca había necesitado ningún favor de gente como Rolanda Hooch, pero, curiosamente, había una cosa que esa mujer en concreto sí podía hacer por él, pagando de esa manera un favor por otro. Ahora sólo le quedaba sopesar si realmente estaba dispuesto a exponer su carencia ante ella.

Observó con detenimiento la cabeza de la mujer, que se sentía a todas luces incómoda con la nada disimulada inspección, y decidió que ella tenía mucho más a perder que él si una indiscreción hacía pública la naturaleza del acuerdo que estaban a punto de cerrar.

—Está bien, te ayudaré —dijo al fin, y reprimió una sonrisa satisfecha cuando percibió el suspiro de alivio que exhaló su colega—. Pero tendrás que hacer algo a cambio por mí.

Rolanda se tensó de repente y le miró con desconfianza.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó.

Severus sonrió de medio lado, saboreando la indecisión y el temor que transpiraba la apurada profesora, y decidió prolongarlos aún más.

—Oh, no te preocupes, seguro que será algo que podrás cumplir fácilmente —respondió con afectada indiferencia—. En un par de días te diré de qué se trata. Mientras tanto, déjame examinar lo que nos ocupa ahora. Lamento decir que no tiene buena pinta.

Se acercó a la mujer -que a esas alturas estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, convencida de que había cometido un terrible error acudiendo a él- y colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza para estudiar bien la zona afectada.

—"Dina y Rex, sexo salvaje, amor eterno" —leyó en voz alta la inscripción, y Rolanda se encogió sobre sí misma y emitió un gemido lastimero—. ¿Quién es Dina?

—Así es como me llaman mis… amigos —explicó la profesora—. Viene de Rolandina.

—Entiendo —dijo Severus con cara de no entenderlo o, al menos, de no aprobar el diminutivo—. Y, evidentemente, tu "amigo" Rex no encontró otra forma mejor de expresar su amor que teñirte el pelo de fucsia con esa frasecita tan… trasnochada.

—¡No es lo que imaginas! —Se apresuró a explicar Rolanda—. Rex no es amigo mío, no lo conozco… sólo estuvimos charlando un rato en Cabeza de Puerco el sábado por la noche…

Severus enarcó una ceja y observó a la mujer con los labios fruncidos.

—Ya veo —dijo—. Sí, en efecto, tengo que admitir que no es lo que imaginaba. Es peor.

Rolanda se llevó las manos a las mejillas, que estaban a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea.

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¡No! ¡No es eso lo que quería decir! ¡Me estás malinterpretando! Rex y yo no hicimos nada, sólo estuvimos hablando, nada más.

Severus enarcó también la otra ceja, con lo cual, el gesto de desaprobación se transformó con gran elegancia en otro de incredulidad.

—No había oído hablar nunca de ningún caso de "Cabellera hechizada de color fucsia con lema en rojo a causa de una conversación" —apuntó.

—Bueno, es que quizá hubo también algo de alcohol de por medio… —añadió Rolanda, cada vez más alterada— él insistió en invitarme a absenta, le expliqué que el alcohol enseguida se me sube a la cabeza, pero Rex no me hizo caso y fue encargando una botella tras otra y… en fin, acabamos abrazados bajo el porche de una casa, cantando canciones de taberna de madrugada hasta que alguien nos arrojó un cubo de agua helada por encima. No fue mi momento más acertado —admitió con bochorno—. Entonces decidimos que era hora de despedirnos, pero yo estaba algo… indispuesta, y Rex insistió en acompañarme hasta la verja del colegio. El trayecto lo tengo algo borroso en la memoria, supongo que lo de hechizarme el pelo de fucsia con nuestros nombres y… lo demás debió ocurrir entonces.

—Un relato conmovedor —dijo Severus—. ¿Y por qué no le dices a _Rex_ que te levante el hechizo? Es la forma más sencilla de librarse del problema, antes de liarse con pociones y…

—No puedo hacerlo. Como te he dicho, no lo conozco, sólo sé su nombre y que este fin de semana estaba en Hogsmeade porque le quedaba de paso. Iba de camino hacia algún sitio a hacer no sé qué.

—Veo que vuestra amistad alcanzó gran profundidad.

Rolanda suspiró, derrotada.

—Mira, Severus, si no puedes ayudarme no hay problema, lo entiendo. Intentaré…

—No he dicho que no pueda ayudarte, sólo que hubiera sido mucho más fácil que el mago que conjuró el hechizo se deshiciera de él. Sé exactamente lo que necesitas. Vuelve de aquí a dos días, te daré tu poción… y concretaremos el favor que me has de hacer a mí —concluyó, abriendo la puerta de manera invitadora y sonriendo como un gato a punto de saltar sobre un canario.

Rolanda aceptó la invitación y salió al pasillo, sintiendo que los pies le pesaban una tonelada y su corazón un quintal, y antes de poder decir "buenas noches" o "gracias" o lo que fuera que sus labios tuvieran ánimo de pronunciar, la puerta ya se había cerrado tras ella.

«««»»»

Severus se pasó las dos noches siguientes elaborando la poción reparadora que necesitaba para que el cabello de Rolanda regresara a su estado normal. No era una poción excesivamente complicada (al menos, no para él) pero requería el suficiente tiempo y dedicación como para tener que dejar a un lado otras actividades más ociosas. Así que, durante el día se complacía en desquitarse por las molestias recibidas mediante el no muy noble pero enormemente satisfactorio método de poner en verdaderos aprietos a la profesora, a quién las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas se le convirtieron en una mortificante eternidad.

Era evidente que procuraba mantener las distancias con sus alumnos, temerosa de que alguno de ellos se percatara de que algo extraño le sucedía a su gorro de bruja o, mejor dicho, a lo que éste ocultaba. Lo llevaba casi incrustado en el cráneo, sin dejar que se apreciara ni un solo mechón de cabello. Pero una cosa era esconderse de los alumnos y otra muy distinta intentar esconderse de Severus Snape.

—Profesora Hooch —la llamó desde la puerta de la sala de profesores cuando pasó frente a él presidiendo una larga fila de alumnos. Su sola y oscura presencia, más que el elevado tono que impuso a su voz, provocó que se hiciera el silencio en el pasillo y que las miradas asustadas de los alumnos convergieran en la bruja, súbitamente temerosos por el bienestar de su integridad física—. ¿Qué tiene ahí?

Con un dedo largo, cuya uña empezaba a amarillear, señaló hacia la cabeza de la mujer, que se encajó más profundamente todavía el picudo sombrero y se marchó, gruñendo un "Vamos, chicos", hacia el patio del colegio, dejando a Severus con una maligna sonrisa adornando sus finos labios.

Durante las comidas, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella por esquivarle, siempre acababa consiguiendo incomodarla lo suficiente con sus comentarios como para que terminara atragantándose o incluso marchándose a medio ágape.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —preguntó Hagrid en una de esas ocasiones, siguiendo con la mirada la rápida figura de la mujer, que se marchaba muy envarada.

Severus se limitó a encoger sus estrechos y huesudos hombros y seguir masticando un trozo de pollo asado con fingido desinterés.

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Sólo le he preguntado si el fucsia es su color favorito.

Hagrid, en su inocencia, asintió con su descomunal cabeza y miró preocupado hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, por donde en aquel momento desaparecía la profesora. Severus rió para sus adentros, ensartando con sádico deleite un trozo de patata hervida en su tenedor.

La segunda noche, tras la cena, mientras le daba el toque final a la poción antes de repartirla en diversos frascos, unos ligeros toques en la puerta de sus aposentos le indicaron que Rolanda ya había llegado para buscar su poción.

Y entonces le asaltaron las dudas.

Se había entregado con tanta pasión a hacerle la vida imposible a la mujer, que no había tenido tiempo de considerar su propio problema, y ahora no estaba seguro de querer arriesgarse a quedar como un mago torpe y con carencias si se sinceraba ante ella. Se enorgullecía tanto de sus amplios conocimientos como de su destreza, no sólo con las pociones, sino también con los hechizos y las maldiciones. Pero _eso_… eso era una pequeña lacra en su expediente, él lo sabía, pero, ¿sería capaz de confesárselo a otra persona? ¿Aunque esa persona fuera a quedar en deuda con él en breve?

Miró uno de los frascos a contraluz y, acto seguido, desvió sus ojos negros hacia el resto, colocados juntos sobre la mesa, todos con el mismo tono lechoso que les confería un aspecto poco apetecible. Él sabía que su sabor no sería mucho mejor, pero eso enseñaría a Rolanda a ser más prudente con los desconocidos.

Cuando la llamada se repitió, su cerebro ya había calibrado todas las posibilidades y tomado una decisión.

En cuanto abrió, la pequeña y espigada figura de Rolanda, tiesa como una de las escobas que usaba en sus clases, se adentró en la habitación. Severus cerró tras ella y la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el día, Rolanda?

—No me he divertido tanto como tú, eso es evidente —se quitó el sombrero para estrujarlo entre sus manos, dejando a la vista su estrafalario peinado—. Vengo por la…

—Sé por qué vienes, pero antes debo informarte sobre tus servicios.

—¿Servicios? —preguntó ella, asustada—. Creía que habías dicho que necesitabas un favor a cambio.

—Servicios… favor… —hizo un vago ademán con la mano—, sólo son palabras.

A Rolanda no le gustó en absoluto lo que adivinó tras los gestos afectados de su colega. Algo escondía, y tras la despiadada tortura a la que la había sometido durante los pasados días, sospechaba que su poción le iba a costar más cara de lo que había pensado en un principio. Inhaló aire con decisión, dispuesta a escuchar lo que fuera que Severus tuviera que pedirle, aceptando que no le quedaba otra alternativa.

—Bien, pues tú dirás.

Lo dijo con más entereza de la que se creía capaz, pero Severus notó hasta el más leve temblor en su voz y sonrió para sus adentros. En los pocos años que llevaba como docente le había cogido el gusto a eso de inspirar miedo a sus alumnos, pero intimidar a una mujer adulta y colega suya era aún más estimulante.

—¿No adivinas qué es lo que un hombre como yo puede querer de una bruja como tú?

Pronunció la pregunta en un susurro deliberado al tiempo que se acercaba a ella un único paso, que fue suficiente para envolverla con su sombra a causa de su mayor estatura. Pero Rolanda se mantuvo firme y fijó sus ojos amarillos en los negros del Slytherin.

—N-no, Severus, pero… —tragó con fuerza, haciendo que en el fondo de su garganta sonara un desagradable "clic"—… pero te dije que… l-lo haría.

—Estoy seguro de ello —hablaba en un tono bajo, que provocó en Rolanda una extraña sensación de sofoco y que al mismo tiempo bañó su espina dorsal de un sudor frío—. He pensado que podríamos ir al Bosque Prohibido, allí no nos molestará nadie por más ruido que hagamos.

—¿Al Bosque Prohibido? —preguntó en mitad de un escalofrío—. ¿Hacer ruido?

—¿No me dirás que te asusta el bosque, Rolanda? Ya somos algo mayorcitos para eso —Severus se alejó de ella, pero no abandonó el tono relajado y grave de su voz—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Ehmmm… no, no, Severus… gracias, pero… ¿cuándo… cuándo quieres que lo hagamos?

—Cuanto antes, mejor. Podemos empezar esta misma noche —contestó él mientras se servía una generosa dosis de whisky de fuego, al que dio fin casi inmediatamente.

Rolanda no le había visto nunca beber con tanta sed, y creyó que actuaba de ese modo para hacerse el interesante, pero en realidad era para infundirse ánimos. Tenía que decirle lo que necesitaba de ella y su determinación empezaba a flaquear, por lo que andarse con rodeos, además de darle la satisfacción de ver cómo la mujer se encogía de miedo cada vez más, le permitía arañar unos segundos de tiempo para darse fuerzas. Con trascendental concentración examinó el fondo del vaso vacío, lo volvió a llenar y, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, se giró de nuevo hacia la mujer, apoyándose en el borde de su escritorio, y siguió hablando.

—Cuento con tu discreción, Rolanda. No me gustaría que ningún alumno se enterara de lo que vamos a hacer. Y a ti tampoco te gustaría verme enfadado, créeme.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —Casi chilló ella, ya totalmente desesperada.

Severus enarcó las cejas como si la respuesta fuera evidente, mientras reprimía una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Me vas a dar clases particulares de vuelo, por supuesto. ¿Qué creías que podía requerir de ti sino?

Durante unos instantes se produjo un silencio perplejo. Después, la carcajada estentórea que inundó la mazmorra lo dejó clavado en el sitio, con el vaso de whisky a medio camino de sus labios. Frunció el ceño, casi como si quisiera juntar sus dos cejas en una sola, sobre todo cuando observó que el ataque de risa que estaba sufriendo Rolanda no remitía. La indignación y la vergüenza casi le dominaron, y sólo su férreo autocontrol impidió que lanzara el vaso directamente contra la cabeza rosa fucsia.

—¿Se puede saber qué te parece tan gracioso?

Su inequívoco tono amenazador fue suficiente para que la risa se detuviera en seco. Una lágrima se derramó por la comisura del ojo izquierdo de Rolanda. La mujer volvió a tragar y al fin consiguió sosegarse.

—Disculpa, Severus. Es que…

—No creo haberte dado motivos para semejante hilaridad.

—No, no, claro que no —le contestó ella muy seria ante su fría mirada negra.

Lo cierto era que se sentía más aliviada que alegre. Combinar el Bosque Prohibido con el oscuro profesor le había llenado la mente de pensamientos macabros y completamente indecorosos, amenizados con el silbido de un látigo restallando contra su espalda y sus gritos aterrorizados resonando entre los negros árboles. Darle clases de vuelo a cambio de ahorrarse una humillación pública era, ciertamente, un trato justo y razonable.

—No es que no sepa volar, por supuesto… —siguió diciendo él—. Simplemente quiero coger más soltura en el aire y…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Severus, empezaremos esta misma noche, tras la cena. Pero te ruego que me des la poción ahora… sería un gran alivio poder cenar tranquila, paso unos calores horribles con el gorro puesto todo el tiempo…

—Desde luego —del bolsillo de su negra túnica sacó el frasco, con su líquido de aspecto lechoso, y se lo entregó a la mujer—. Bébetelo de un solo trago, no tiene buen sabor.

—De acuerdo —la mujer alargó el brazo para agarrar el frasco que le entregaba pero, antes de que pudiera asirlo, Severus lo retiró de nuevo. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, a la espera de una explicación.

—¿Tenemos un trato, entonces?

—Pues, claro —sonrió Rolanda—. Tenemos un trato.

Se tomó la poción tal y como él le había señalado, de un solo trago, pero el regusto amargo que le bajó por el esófago la obligó a hacer una mueca.

—Quizá ahora sí quieras esa copa —dijo Severus.

Rolanda se percató de que su tono de voz había cambiado, siendo ahora más parecido al que utilizaba habitualmente, grave pero menos tenso, y comprendió con asombro que a Severus le había costado tanto pedirle ese favor como a ella acudir a él en primer lugar.

Asintió, tragando saliva con la esperanza de quitarse el mal gusto de la boca.

—¿Cuánto tardará en hacer efecto? —preguntó a la espalda de Severus, que preparaba una copa de whisky para ella.

La mujer aceptó la bebida que le tendió y le dio un rápido trago, cerrando los ojos y suspirando cuando el ardiente líquido le quemó la garganta, llevándose el amargor y cualquier sensibilidad que pudiera tener en esa zona.

—Ya lo ha hecho —murmuró él.

Rolanda le miró sin comprender durante un segundo, después abrió los ojos como platos, percatándose del significado de sus palabras, y con dedos temblorosos hizo aparecer un espejo de mano con el que se admiró de que su cabello hubiera adquirido con tanta rapidez su habitual tono grisáceo. Una luminosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y con ella deslumbró a su colega, que no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente sonriera en su dirección.

—Gracias, Severus.

Él asintió levemente, con rostro imperturbable, y le dio un generoso sorbo a su whisky.

«««»»»

Estiró cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y los tendones de sus rodillas crujieron con el estallido de ramas secas al partirse. Bostezó con tal intensidad que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo imposible el seguir manteniéndolos cerrados, así que los abrió a la penumbra de su habitación. Con un movimiento de su varita, que guardaba junto a la cama, descorrió las cortinas y dejó entrar el sol de la mañana.

_Sábado_, pensó con una sonrisa, volviendo a estirar los músculos sin levantarse de la cama.

Le dolían ligeramente los riñones debido al ejercicio de la noche anterior, pero no le importó. Rememoró la clase de vuelo con cierta ternura. Se lo había pasado bien, y creía que Severus también, a pesar de que dudaba de que él lo admitiera jamás.

Cuando llegó a la linde del bosque, el profesor ya la estaba esperando, y aunque su saludo no fue más que un gruñido no le importó, porque por primera vez en una semana podía ir sin el maldito gorro calado hasta las cejas y se sentía ligera y feliz.

Llegaron a un claro que Severus parecía conocer, lo suficientemente profundo entre los altos árboles pero no demasiado alejado del camino, y allí, tras iluminar con pequeñas luciérnagas mágicas todo el espacio, le pidió que hiciera un vuelo de prueba.

Le bastaron dos segundos para saber cuál era el principal problema del mago.

—¿Tienes miedo a las alturas, Severus? —Le preguntó en cuanto bajó de la escoba y se colocó a su lado, a la espera de un veredicto.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, ese sábado, 17 de abril, se habría tenido que celebrar una ceremonia en memoria del alma inmortal de Rolanda Hooch, pero ni siquiera Severus Snape era capaz de semejante magia.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿de dónde sacas eso? —Fue la respuesta ofendida y entre dientes del hombre, cuando la rabia le permitió hablar.

—Entonces, ¿te asusta la velocidad?

—¡Claro que no! A mí no me asusta nada.

—Tu problema, Severus, es que no te quedó claro en su día que tienes que llevar la escoba entre las piernas y no metida por el culo.

Fue divertido ver cómo la indignación se reflejaba en cada uno de los tensos músculos de su cetrino rostro. Incluso con la poca iluminación que había en el claro pudo apreciar que se quedaba más pálido de lo normal y que sus ojos se encendían como dos chimeneas escupiendo fuego. Durante un segundo había temido que la escoba acabara metida en su propio culo en lugar de en el de él, porque agarraba el mango con tanta fuerza que la madera crujió bajo sus dedos.

Rolanda se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa en la cara, calzándose con sus zapatillas favoritas, las de color morado, y pensando que había sido una pequeña pero necesaria venganza. Su orgullo herido debía ser recompensado.

Como temía por su integridad física le quitó la escoba y le explicó que la rigidez de sus hombros no le permitía adquirir velocidad y oponía resistencia a la fluidez del vuelo.

—Debes entender la escoba como un canalizador de tu magia, Severus —le dijo—. En realidad es como una varita.

—Una varita está viva.

—Oh, vamos, no te creerías todas esas majaderías del señor Ollivander, ¿no?

La contempló con una expresión de suficiencia, resoplando de modo ostentoso para mostrar su desacuerdo.

—Sólo alguien que no domina el arte de los hechizos podría decir semejante atrocidad, Rolanda. Yo pude comprobar cómo mi varita me escogía a mí.

—Sí, y puedes hacer magia con ella y también con la mía si fuera preciso, ¿o no? —Se dio cuenta de que asentía pero sin pronunciar palabra, como si darle la razón abiertamente hubiera sido una ofensa hacia sí mismo—. Bien, pues imagina que la escoba es la varita de otra persona.

—¡Qué tontería! —Se cruzó de brazos y se la quedó mirando muy erguido

—Volar no es como caminar, pero al mismo tiempo debe ser algo que te resulte tan natural como andar, ¿comprendes?

—Comprendería si lo que dijeras tuviera algún sentido.

—Puedes andar todo lo tieso que quieras, y eso te da elegancia, aunque probablemente también unos dolores de espalda espantosos. Pero en el aire debes dejarte llevar, soltando los hombros, quitándole rigidez a tu columna vertebral, sintiéndote cómodo.

Se acercó al aguamanil de su habitación arrastrando los pies, cansada de la sesión de vuelo que había seguido a aquellas primeras instrucciones. Era fatigoso tener que corregir la postura en pleno vuelo a los niños, pero hacerlo con un adulto que además se niega a ser corregido la había dejado baldada.

Dejó caer el agua en la jofaina y se mojó la cara, refrescándose. Cogió una toalla que colgaba de su asidero y se secó con energía. La volvió a dejar en su sitio y se dijo que necesitaba una ducha, pero antes decidió estirar los músculos otra vez. Se puso recta, haciendo crujir sus vértebras lumbares y vio su reflejo de soslayo en el espejo del aguamanil.

Su grito hizo temblequear los cristales de la ventana.

«««»»»

Severus abrió los ojos con una inesperada sonrisa. No recordaba haber despertado nunca con tan buen ánimo, y no le cabía duda de que se debía a la clase de vuelo de la noche anterior.

Lo cierto era que todo había ido muchísimo mejor de lo que había esperado; si hubiera tenido a Rolanda como profesora de vuelo cuando era estudiante, en vez de al viejo decrépito de Augustus Calverton, no hubiera tenido ninguna dificultad en aprender a volar igual de bien o mejor que el presuntuoso de James Potter, y entonces, quizá…

Sacudió la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo, para una vez que despertaba contento tenía que estropearlo todo con malos recuerdos. Decidió en ese momento que no iba a ser así, tomaría el desayuno en su habitación, y de ese modo retrasaría el máximo tiempo posible su contacto con otros seres humanos para prolongar cuanto pudiera su inusual estado de gracia.

Sin embargo, el día tenía otros planes para él. Unos golpes furibundos amenazaron con derrumbar la puerta de su habitación, y tuvo que levantarse de un salto de la cama para abrirla de golpe, con una mirada destinada a fulminar en segundos a quien fuera que hubiera osado importunarle y desvanecer su buen humor de un plumazo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tomarme el pelo de esta manera? —rugió Rolanda, apartándole de un manotazo para entrar en su habitación y quitándose el sombrero para señalar el desfortunado tono fucsia que coronaba su cabeza como si fuera un estridente cartel de neón.

Severus cerró la puerta y enarcó las cejas, recobrando de inmediato parte de su buen ánimo al ver lo furiosa que estaba la profesora.

—¿Tomarte el pelo? —replicó, con una sonrisa ladeada—. No, Rolanda, si te lo hubiera tomado ahora tu cabeza no parecería un anuncio gigante de las golosinas de Honeydukes.

—¿En serio? ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?

Severus puso cara de inocencia.

—¿Del tipo ese con el que te liaste en Hogsmeade?

—¡No nos liamos! —gritó la mujer, temblando de ira—. Y no, la culpa no es suya, sino tuya. Se suponía que tenías que librarme de este… _problema_.

—Y lo hice, según creo recordar.

—¡Sí, pero ahora ha vuelto!

Severus se cruzó de brazos y la observó con aire insolente.

—Eso parece. Probablemente tenga que ver con el hecho de que sólo te di suficiente dosis para un día.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso? ¿Es que pensabas que en veinticuatro horas cambiaría de opinión respecto a mi nuevo peinado? ¿Qué me encariñaría con él después de reflexionar un poco sobre ello?

—Rolanda, deja el sarcasmo para los expertos, a ti no te favorece en absoluto —dijo el mago con desaprobación—. Se te forman unas arrugas muy feas en…

—¡Quiero que me quites esto para siempre! —chilló Hooch, agarrándose mechones de pelo con desesperación—. Creía que eso había quedado claro cuando te pedí ayuda.

—La verdad, no —la mujer fue a responder algo, pero Severus levantó una mano para acallarla—. Pero no te preocupes, lo cierto es que he hecho suficiente poción para solucinar el asunto de forma definitiva, es sólo que lo guardo a modo de… seguro.

Ella le miró sin comprender.

—¿"Seguro"? ¿Cómo que "seguro"?

—Por si acaso decidías que después de recuperar tu tono de cabello normal ya no te hacía falta esforzarte mucho en darme clases.

La profesora le miró en silencio unos segundos, perpleja.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan suspicaz? ¿De verdad creías que iba a faltar a mi palabra después de que me ayudaras?

Severus titubeó un instante.

—Bueno… soy consciente de que mi compañía no te es, lo que se dice, grata —comentó, en voz más baja de lo habitual—. Dudo que lo sea para nadie del castillo.

La indignación de la bruja pareció perder fuelle de manera instantánea y se frotó las manos con nerviosismo.

—Tú tampoco has hecho mucho para que tus compañeros te aceptemos como uno más… —dijo en tono defensivo— apenas hablas con nadie y…

El profesor se irguió cuan largo era y volvió a mirarla con altivez.

—Para lo que tenéis que decir…

Rolanda se escandalizó y soltó un gruñido irritado.

—¡Severus Snape, eres un engreído, desconfiado, manipulador y traicionero; y quiero que me quites de una vez para siempre este espantoso color fucsia! —exigió, con un tono tan autoritario como fue capaz de imponer.

Snape pareció meditar un momento sobre el asunto y, de mala gana, murmuró:

—Está bien, confiaré en ti —se acercó a su escritorio y de uno de los cajones extrajo dos frasquitos blancuzcos—. Si te tomas uno por la mañana y otro por la noche, tu problema desaparecerá para siempre. Pero recuerda que necesitaré todavía algunas clases más para perfeccionar mi técnica de vuelo.

—No lo olvidaré, puedes estar tranquilo —aseguró Rolanda.

«««»»»

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron con una rapidez inusitada. El buen tiempo había llegado a Hogwarts y con él también el buen humor de alumnos y profesorado. Rolanda estaba especialmente orgullosa y contenta con el gran avance de Severus sobre la escoba. Ahora ya no se le veía tan indeciso ni tan rígido. Había corregido su postura y, aunque seguía teniendo ese aspecto algo lúgubre que le confería su negro atuendo y jamás llegaría a ser un jugador de Quidditch profesional, tenía cierta clase que muchos jugadores ya querrían para sí.

Además, Rolanda se sentía especialmente satisfecha por el hecho de haber conseguido arrancarle alguna que otra sonrisa a su colega. No demasiadas. Quizás tres o cuatro en todo el tiempo que llevaban practicando, pero se las tomó como un éxito personal, y se percató de que le hacían parecer más joven y menos inaccesible. La hacían pensar en el chico que debió ser antes de que, lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado, lo convirtiera en un ser arisco y desdeñoso.

Aquel sábado por la noche, tras la que fue la última lección, Rolanda tomó la decisión, difícil pero, en su opinión, acertada, de invitarle a tomar algo al día siguiente en Hogsmeade.

—Ya sabes —dijo, compensando con palabras el tenso silencio de Severus—, para celebrar tu "segunda graduación".

La miró tan fijamente que incluso llegó a pensar que se había quedado paralizado por algún hechizo, pero entonces respondió al tiempo que reducía de tamaño su escoba y la escondía en un bolsillo de su túnica.

—No puedo, tengo trabajo.

—¿Qué trabajo es ése que no puede aplazarse un poco, ni siquiera para ir a tomar una copa con una amiga?

Se arrepintió al momento de haber hecho esa pregunta. Severus era muy susceptible y tenía un exacerbado sentido de la intimidad que ella no iba a poder atravesar por mucho que las prácticas de vuelo les hubieran conferido una estrecha relación que jamás hubiera creído posible. Así que, recogió su capa, que había colgado en la rama de un árbol, y se la puso con rapidez para marcharse cuanto antes.

—Tengo unos exámenes que corregir y preparar unas pociones que me ha pedido Poppy, pero supongo que no corren tanta prisa —comentó entonces el profesor.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Rolanda, girándose en su dirección y esbozando una sonrisa. Él, en cambio, seguía mortalmente serio, aunque asintió de una cabezada.

—Pero no pienso ir a las Tres Escobas. Demasiada gente —pasó por su lado, adelantándose a ella y adentrándose en la frondosidad del bosque, en dirección al camino—. Conozco una pequeña taberna a las afueras. Es algo sórdida, pero tienen un aguardiente casero que creo que te gustará. Lo destilan ilegalmente en el sótano.

—¿Es que no quieres que te vean conmigo? —bromeó.

—Exacto —respondió él—. Te espero mañana a las cinco en el puente, a la entrada del pueblo.

Rolanda aminoró el paso, decepcionada por la respuesta, y se mantuvo alejada de él, pero cuando llegaron a la linde del bosque, Severus se giró en su dirección, apretó sus finos labios en una breve sonrisa y se despidió de ella.

Pensó que aquel gesto era un buen augurio.

«««»»»

Severus se sentía excepcionalmente eufórico, aunque nadie que pasara por su lado lo habría podido adivinar jamás. Apostado junto al puente, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su reunión informal con Rolanda. Le había sorprendido su invitación, y al principio había pensado negarse en rotundo, ya que se había prometido a sí mismo relacionarse lo menos posible con sus compañeros. Prefería ser tratado con desprecio que con patética compasión.

Sin embargo, le constaba que Rolanda y compasión no eran palabras que fueran de la mano, al menos en lo que a él se refería. Había sido una dura entrenadora y no había tenido ningún reparo en decirle las cosas claras desde el primer día, a pesar de sus miradas amenazantes y su actitud a la defensiva. Pero lo que de verdad le había hecho decidirse a aceptar la invitación había sido esa sinceridad sin paliativos que había visto en su rostro cuando pronunció la palabra "amiga". Ya no recordaba siquiera lo que significaba tener una amiga. ¿Por qué no podía él tener una, como todo el mundo? ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de algo de compañía, de vez en cuando? ¿Tener a alguien con quien comentar qué tal le había ido el día, aunque todos fueran exactamente iguales? Quizá no pudiera ser una amistad muy profunda, dadas sus circunstancias, pero lo cierto era que se lo había pasado mejor en esas semanas, volando por los aires acompañado de Rolanda, que en los últimos cinco años de su vida.

La vio aparecer por el camino bordeado de amapolas, con su cabello gris despeinado y sus ojos amarillos de halcón. Cuando le sonrió y alzó una mano en señal de saludo, él se sorprendió, y se sintió algo cohibido al corresponder a su gesto de igual forma.

Llegaron a la taberna en un cómodo silencio, tras los saludos iniciales, y mientras Rolanda se sentaba en una mesa, Severus se acercó a pedir una botella de aguardiente a la barra, donde unos cuantos magos algo borrachos comentaban con grandes aspavientos lo que parecían ser emocionantes jugadas de Quidditch.

—¿Sabes, Severus? —dijo Rolanda, cuando tuvo su vaso en la mano—. Me gusta este sitio.

—Lo dices con asombro.

—Bueno, me sorprende que me guste —le dio un trago al aguardiente que le quemó el gaznate pero le supo a gloria—. ¡Merlín! Esto está fortísimo.

Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada.

—Te lo advertí.

—Lo sé —dio otro trago, esta vez más corto para que no le quemara tanto, y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo—. Es excelente. ¿Cómo…?

De pronto se quedó callada, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar sobre el hombro derecho de Severus. Éste siguió su mirada hasta la puerta de la taberna, donde un tipo que acababa de entrar estrechaba unas cuantas manos a su alrededor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Severus.

Por un instante pensó en mentirle, fingir que no le conocía o que se había equivocado, pero le miró a los ojos y supo que no podría engañarle. Él rellenó sus vasos de aguardiente y esperó a que contestase poniendo las manos sobre la mesa con los dedos entrelazados.

—El que va de azul es Rex —ante la mirada interrogante de él se vio obligada a aclarar—. El tipo que me hechizó. ¡El muy cabrón! Me dijo que estaba aquí de paso.

—Qué confiada eres… Dina —sonrió él, burlón—. ¿Ves la puerta del fondo? Es una sala de juego clandestina. Ese tipo viene aquí cada semana. Oh —añadió, dando un sorbo a su licor—, y no se llama Rex, sino Darius. Puedes estar agradecida de que sólo robara tu virtud y te tiñera el pelo. Podría haberte quitado todo tu dinero, además. Supongo que tuvo una buena racha con el poker mágico.

—Maldito cerdo —se lamentó ella—. Pero no robó mi "virtud" —protestó—. Te repito que no hicimos nada. Y tampoco había ya virtud que robar…

Él sonrió fugazmente.

—¿Te gustaría vengarte?

Miró boquiabierta el rostro impasible de su colega y no vio más que determinación en sus ojos negros.

—¿Lo dices de veras?

Severus asintió y, entonces, Rolanda se dio cuenta de una cosa que la sorprendió y al mismo tiempo la llenó de una calidez extraña que la hizo negar con la cabeza.

—No. No quiero vengarme. A fin de cuentas, gracias a él, tú y yo estamos aquí sentados.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión de desconcierto que provocó una inesperada ternura en la bruja.

—Es estupendo, Severus —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente—. Ahora somos amigos, y eso vale por todos los hechizos capilares del mundo. Brindo por ello.

Severus se quedó mirando la mano alzada que esperaba entrechocar sus vasos para completar el brindis y sintió que la sinceridad y la naturalidad de Rolanda le colmaban el pecho. Una media sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y también alzó su vaso.

—Por nuestra amistad —repitió Rolanda.

Él asintió, complacido, y se bebieron el potente aguardiente de un solo trago.

* * *

**Nota final:** Esperamos que esta historia de incipiente amistad haya sido de vuestro agrado y que os haya parecido divertida. Estamos más que dispuestas y deseosas de recibir vuestros comentarios. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
